1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing member and an electrophotographic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a developing system in an electrophotographic apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a receiving device of a facsimile, there has been widely used a one-component developing system using one-component toner.
As a developing member to be used in the developing system using one-component toner, there has been known a configuration in which an electro-conductive elastic layer containing silicone rubber in which carbon black is dispersed is formed on an outer side of an electro-conductive mandrel and a urethane resin layer is formed on an outer side of the elastic layer.
In the developing member having a configuration in which the elastic layer and the resin layer are laminated as described above, there is a risk in that adhesiveness between the elastic layer and the resin layer may be degraded due to a long-term use, and may cause interfacial peeling between the elastic layer and the resin layer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-012471 discloses a developing roller in which a urethane resin layer is provided on a silicone rubber layer via a primer containing γ-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane as its main component to greatly enhance the adhesive strength between the silicone rubber layer and the urethane resin layer.